The Magic of Notre Dame
by magickitsune
Summary: What if Harry had a twin. What if the Potters survived. Is there truth to the rumours of a monster in Notre Dame. WBWL. Potters/Dumbledore Bashing. Harry/Quasi/Daphne.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, everyone. This is my time writing, since leaving high school. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hunchback of Notre Dame. They belong to JK Rowling, Victor Hugo and Disney

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

 **31** **st** **July 1993**

 **St Mungo's**

James and Lily Potter were admiring their newborn twins. One twin had black hair and hazel eyes like James, and the other had red hair and green eyes like Lily. There was a knock on the door, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin walked in to meet the two new additions.

"How's the two new little ones and their parents?" Sirius said with a smile

"They are doing fine." James replied. He held up the black haired baby, "This one is Christopher Sirius Potter." He then pointed to the red-headed baby Lily was holding, "And that one is Harrison Remus Potter."

"Hi Christopher and Harrison," greeted Remus

"You named them after us, that is awesome!" exclaimed Sirius

"Quiet, Sirius. You'll wake them," Lily scolded

"So, who came out first?" Sirius asked

"Chris was the first, followed, five minutes later, by Harry." James answered

"Now, we're still tired, so can you please leave?" Lily asked

"We'll leave you to rest." Remus agreed

The two left the new family to rest, not knowing the trouble to come

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **1** **st** **August 1994**

 **Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

"Ah, James and Lily," Albus Dumbledore smiled. "How are you and the little ones?"

James and Lily had just arrived at Albus' office with Chris and Harry. "We're good. What is it you needed to talk to us about?"

Albus' smiled faded and became serious. "A prophecy has been made and I believe Harry or Chris are part of it."

James and Lily exchanged concern looks. "What does the prophecy say?" Lily asked

Albus recited the Prophecy, " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...*_ ", he then said, "I'm sorry to say that when the prophecy was made, a Death Eater overheard the first half of it, and Voldemort might come after you"

"Alice and Frank had their baby, Neville, around the same time I had the twins. Why us?" Lily asked

"I believe it is because, the twins are half-bloods and Voldemort will think that means they are similar to him, and one of them is his equal."

"It will probably be Chris, since he is the first born, and that must means he is the strongest," James said, a hint of greed starting to set in, unnoticed by the other two

"Maybe," Albus agreed, "but, back to matter at hand, I think it would be a good idea to go into hiding, I was thinking a nice house in Godric Hollow, and I'll be happy to perform the Fidelius charm on your house."

James and Lily both agreed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **31** **st** **October 1994**

 **Potter House, Godric Hollow**

A dark figure apparated to the front of the house. James and Lily had gone to see Albus about something, leaving the twins in the hands of Ashley, their babysitter. Ashley heard the sound of apparation, grabbed the twins and ran up stairs to the nursery. The door to the nursery blasted open to reveal Lord Voldemort. Ashley tried to prevent the Dark Lord from getting to the twins, but a flash of green, and she dropped dead.

Chris started wailing, while Harry just stared at the scary man with calmness, and a hint of curiosity. Voldemort looked at the two twins individually, and then felt the magic power of each twin. While the black haired crying boy had average power, the redhead's magic was powerful.

Looking at the redhead. "So, you are the one destined to destroy me. Too bad, you'll never grow up to do so. Avada Kedavra!" But when the green light was about to hit Harry, a bright white glowing shield surround him, causing the curse to bounce off and back at Voldemort, leaving a lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead

As the soul of Voldemort split from his body, the power of the backlash caused the ceiling to collapsed and a piece of wood cut in Chris' cheek, leaving a V shaped scar.

As the spirit of Voldemort fled, James, Lily and Albus came running in the nursery, seeing the damage. James picked up Chris while Lily grabbed Harry. Albus took out his wand and started casting spells on the boys

"What happened Albus?" James asked

"It would seem that Chris cause the Killing Curse to bounce back at Voldemort. See the V shaped scar on his cheek? It is a sign he is the one the prophecy was talking about." He scanned Harry again, and asked "Has Harry ever performed accidental magic?"

"No, I don't think so? Then again, Chris has always been the first to do everything?" James bragged.

"I'm afraid to say, I can't sense any magic in him." Albus said. "It was seem that Harry is a Squib. It might be best to give him to your sister, Lily. Otherwise Harry might become jealous of Chris, just like your sister did."

"Good idea, Albus. It would be for the best." James immediately agreed, thinking what people would say if they ever found out one of his sons was a squib

"Well, if James says it is for the best, then so be it." Lily said, a little uncertain

"If you like Lily, I can take Harry to Petunia, if it makes you uncomfortable." James suggested

"Yes, please. I'll take Chris to St Mungo's to be checked." Lily then started to the front door, not noticing the darkness starting to enter her husband's eyes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After writing the letter address to the Dursleys, James then turned to Harry, thinking, _'I can't have people knowing about Lily birthing a Squib, it would ruin my reputation. It's best that no-one sees the resemblance. Maybe that spell I saw in that book in Sirius' library? Yes, that's perfect'_

Remembering that incantation, he took out his wand and pointed it at Harry, " _Deformis Maxima_ ". He then watch in fascination as the spell took affect, not realising the darkness becoming stronger within him.

The spell shot at Harry, and hit him square in the chest. It began to push Harry's nose up and into his face, becoming piggish and causing his mouth to become crooked. A growth started to form over his left eye, causing it to become half close. Harry was screaming in agony now. He let out an inhuman screech as the spell grabbed his spine, and started to twist and bend it, until it form a hunch, making his right shoulder higher then his left, and pushing both his shoulders in towards his chest. The spell started to leave Harry, as he kept wailing due the pain.

"Oh, stop crying, you bloody, stupid Squib!" James yelled at the boy. "This is what you deserve for being an embarrassment to me, and your brother. At least now, no-one will be able to tell the resemblance"

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, James dropped Harry on the doorstep of the Dursley residence, leaving only the letter on him.

All around the country wizards and witches lifted their glass, "To Christopher Potter, The Boy Who Lived!"

The next morning Petunia opened the door to collect the mail, only to see a hideous monster on her doorstep. She screech...

XXXXXXXXXX

 **1** **st** **November 1994**

 **Surrey**

In a park, in the middle of Surrey, was a group of Gypsy. Not many knew, but many Gypsies were actually squibs and muggleborns. Many muggleborns were accepted into the Gypsy groups, due to there being no other place for them to go.

Layla and her husband, Gabriel, were just settling down for dinner, when suddenly, they, and all the others, hear crying coming from the nearby trees. Layla, Gabriel and the Gypsy leader Clement, followed the sound, only to come upon a crying deformed babe.

"Oh. Who would leave a poor child alone out there, where anything could happen to it." Layla asked, tears started to well up in her eyes.

Clement spotted a letter in the blanket the toddler was wrapped in. He opened it and read it out loud:

 _Dear Petunia_

 _Here it our son, Harry. He has been check by The Albus Dumbledore and is non-magical, unlike our perfect, famous son, Chris. Do what you want with him._

 _I'll will set up an account for you, so you may receive money, for his care. You shall receive 100,000 a month._

 _Have a wonderful life,_

 _sincerely_

 _James and Lily Potter_

Clement then looked at the other two, to see outrage on both their faces, realising these parents had abandon their son, all because he was non-magical, and bring back memories of their own abandon for the same reason.

Clement then pulled out his wand and scan the child himself, to find answers. He had been training to become a Healer, until a pureblooded Supervising Healer decided they didn't need a Healer with dirty blood dirtying their fine facility.

When he had finished scanning the boy, he was surprised. "this boy isn't a squib, he is simply magically exhausted!" He exclaimed, he then scanned the redheaded boy some more, finding magical residue with a male magical signature that was a close match to child, indicating the father. He checked what spell the residue match with. He was outraged. "These deformities are not from birth. The father, James Potter, has perform the Deformity spell on this child! His own flesh and blood!"

By the time the three Gypsies had eventually calmed down, all the other gypsies had been informed of the situation. Layla then looked over to her husband and said, "Let's adopt him. We both know I can't carry and birth our own children, I'm barren. This child deserves love. Please Gabriel."

Gabriel couldn't say no to his wife, so agreed to take the young deformed child in as their own.

2 weeks later, the band of Gypsies moved to Paris, France, not knowing the future of young Harry Potter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _*The Prophecy from Order of the Phoenix_

Please review!:)

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, everyone! I thought I might update now before I go camping. I was up late at night writing this, so I apologise for any grammar and spelling mistakes. So here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hunchback of Notre Dame. They belong to JK Rowling, Victor Hugo and Disney

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

 **5** **th** **August 2002**

 **Potions Office, Hogwarts**

Severus Snape had just finished marking his students' assignments, when a tapping sound was heard on his window. _This better be important_ , he thought, as he walked over to the window. He stopped when he notices the Gringotts Crest on the letter. After he had let the owl in, he opened the letter and began to read;

 _Dear Lord Severus Snape-Prince_

 _We are informing you that you and your proxy are needed at our branch in Paris, France. A meeting has been set for the 7_ _th_ _August and is of utmost importance. This letter is a portkey set for 10am and will arrive in the office of Account Manager Goldclaw._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Prince Account Manager Griphook_

 _Why would I be needed by the France Gringotts,_ Severus thought, puzzled, _At least Lucius will be there._ A few months ago when Severus' grandparents on his mother's side died, he found that even though his mother had been disowned, he hadn't been. Because he had never had lordship training, he had asked his close friend, Lucius Malfoy, to be his proxy until he was ready. He quickly fire-called Lucius and found he too had gotten the letter about the meeting in France. He told Severus that, because his son had started his lordship training, his son, Draco, and his wife, Narcissa, would be joining them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Two Days Later**

 **7** **th** **August 2002**

 **Goldclaw's Office**

The portkey dropped Severus in a large office, at 10am sharp. The first thing he noticed was he and the Malfoys weren't the only ones in this unusual meeting. On the right of the Malfoys was Hardwin and Evelyn Greengrass, and their two daughters, Daphne and Astoria. As he sat down, he was annoyed to find on his left side, was Remus Lupin. He scowled at the werewolf for a moment and then turned to the desk, and goblin, in front of him.

Goldclaw cleared his throat. "Now, to begin this meeting. To start off, let me ask you a question." He looked at all the wizards and witches infront of him. "I know you know of Christopher Potter but how many of you know of the Potter's other son?"

"Harrison?" Lupin asked, "I know that Albus Dumbledore checked him after _That_ night and was announced a Squib."

"I see." Goldclaw placed his hand on a small pile of papers. "And how much medical training has Mr Dumbledore had?"

"None. Why?"

"Because we have other sources saying the boy was not a squib, but merely magically exhausted."

Lucius sat straighter. "It had to have taken a lot of magic to become so exhausted, for him to be mistaken for a squib. I think I know where Goldclaw is going with this."

"And what is that, darling?" Narcissa asked, curiously

"That Albus Dumbledore picked the wrong boy as the Boy Who Lived. Is this where you are going, Mr Goldclaw?"

"Yes. Now I'm sure you are all wondering what this has to do with you. Yes? Well, first, Mr Lupin is Harrison's godfather, however, lady Lily Potter nee Evans place someone else down as the boy's other godfather. This someone else was you Lord Prince."

"What!" Severus yelled, stunned. "Why did she never tell me?"

Remus answered, "It was because of your position as a spy, and she didn't want anything happening to you, if anyone else knew. Not even James knows, I just know because I was a witness to the papers"

Severus just sat there, speechless. _She still cares, after all these years_ , he thought sadly. He turned back as Goldclaw started talking again

"Lord and Lady Greengrass, the reason you are here, is because, as you know, years ago a betrothal contract was make between the House of Greengrass and House of Potter. Lord Potter changed the contract a few years ago, to between your eldest daughter and his 'squib' son. How do you feel about this, now that you know the son was never a squib?"

Hardwin looked at his daughter, "How do _you_ feel about it, Daphne?"

Daphne thought about it for a few minutes. Then she answered, "Well, it _would_ be entertaining when it's revealed that the Potters betrothed me to the _true_ Boy Who Lived. But, I would like to meet and get to know him first."

Hardwin just smiled at his daughter. He looked at the goblin, "Do you know where the boy lives so we may meet him?"

"Yes, I do, but I must tell you a bit about him before you meet him. Before I begin, I must ask, Mr Lupin, what did Harrison Potter look like the last time you saw him?" Goldclaw asked, looking intently at the werewolf

"Well, he looked like a healthy baby. He had red hair and green eyes. And he had such a cute smile. Why?"

"I'll answer that in a second. First, have any of you heard of the Deformity Spell?"

Narcissa gasped, "Why, yes. The Deformity Spell was a spell that used to be used on squibs, to hide any family resemblance, until the fatality rates became too high, because the spell was so harsh on the body, that most times squibs, without magic to protect them, died within minutes of casting. Because we cared for children, the spell was banned, even by the darker families."

"Are you saying Harry was hit with this spell? Who would do such a thing?" Remus asked, crying

"Lupin, that spell can only be casted by one or both parents. It was usually the father who performed it."

"B-But that would mean... J-James..." Remus was shocked to the core. But he realised that it made sense, though. Ever since that night, his inner wolf would try to take over whenever he was close to James. The wolf could sense what James had done to his cub

"Does that mean the true boy who lived is deformed?" Asked Draco, speaking for the first since the beginning of the meeting

"Yes, dear, that is exactly what it means." Narcissa answered her son

"What happened to him then?"

"I can tell you that," Goldclaw said. "I will start after the spell was cast. From what we know Lord Potter took the boy, on Dumbledore's suggestion, to Lady Potter's sister, a Petunia Dursley nee Evans..."

"What! They left him with 'Tunia! She hates all things magic and last I heard the husband is no better," Severus was outraged, having grown up near the sisters

"Yes, according to the letter found on the boy, Lord Potter promise to pay them 100,000 a month. But they didn't take the boy in, instead they abandoned him in the middle of a park..."

"But anything could've happened to him, those monsters!" Evelyn yelled, outraged that someone would do that to a child

"Settle down, dear, the fact that we are here talking about Harrison could mean that he is still alive." Hardwin settled his wife

Goldclaw continued, "He is still alive because when the Dursleys abandoned him in the park, there was a band of Gypsies nearby that heard the boy's cries..."

"From what I hear, gypsies are a group of squibs and muggleborns, it that correct?" Remus asked

"That is correct. The leader was once a healer, until his status of muggleborn cause him to be fired. However, he was still able to identify Harrison as exhausted not a squib. The letter for the Dursleys was left on the boy, so the gypsies knew who he was. That is one of our sources of information. A gypsy couple decided to take him in. A weeks later, they decided to move to Paris..."

"That's why this meeting is here, isn't it?" Narcissa asked

"Yes. Now at the time when they moved, the Minster of Justice, Claude Frollo, had a hatred for gypsies. No one knows why. His views were very old fashioned, basically anything gypsy or abnormal was a crime. The band of gypsies were about to sneak into Paris, but they were caught. Thinking the bundle in one of the gypsy women's arms, he thought it was stolen goods. He chased the woman to The Notre Dame Cathedral. You see, even though Sanctuary is no longer allowed, there are still some places, such as the cathedral, that offered it, and the police respect it, as long as the person is released from sanctuary within 30 days. The young lady tried claiming sanctuary, but the Archbishop who was on duty that night came out too late. By then Frollo had caught up to her and had pulled the bundle from her arms, violently, causing her to fall down the stairs..."

"I'm guessing she didn't survive the fall?" Evelyn asked, tears starting to fall

"No, she didn't. The Archbishop came out just in time to stop Frollo from drowning Harrison in the Seine river, because of his deformities. The Archbishop is a muggleborn with a sensory ability, so he was about to tell the boy was magical. As for what happened to Harrison, we contacted the Archbishop to come and explain. He is just outside, waiting to come in."

"Can you send him in?" Severus asked, hoping the Archbishop would tell them some good news about his godson.

"Very well." Goldclaw then shouted something in his native tongue. The doors opened, allowing an elderly man, in his 70s, to come in.

"Hello," the Archbishop started, "My name is Aaron Lustiger, and it is a pleasure to meet you all."

Remus made the introductions. "Same here, I'm Remus Lupin and these are Lord Hardwin and Lady Evelyn Greengrass, and their daughters, Daphne and Astoria. Then we have Lord Lucius and Lady Narcissa Malfoy, and their son, Draco. And finally we have Severus Snape." There was a few hellos' after that.

"Can you tell us what happened to my godson?" Severus asked, worried

"Of course. Now, I'm sure Mr Goldclaw explain I had stopped Frollo from drowning the poor child. If I had known the boy had godparents, I wouldn't have done what I did. You see, I decided that for Frollo to atone for accidently murdering the young gypsy woman, he would care for the child as his own. I found the letter about the boy in his blankets. The gypsies had added on the back of it the reason why they had the boy. They had also written in ink that only magicals could see, the findings they found about his deformities and that he wasn't a squib. Sadly, I was too late in telling Frollo the boy's true name, by time I finished reading the letter, he had already named the child..."

"What did Frollo name him?" Daphne asked, curious of what her betrothed was called now days

"He named him Quasimodo. We are unsure what language it is from, but we do know it means 'half-formed'," explained, "To stop the public ever finding out about him having a 'misshapen' as a ward, he asked us to hide the boy in Notre Dame. He sometimes went as far as to have the boy locked up in the bells towers. Do not worry, because of the boy's magic, his ears were protected when the bells rang."

"At least that it something." Evelyn said

"Yes. The other priests and I found ways to sneak Quasimodo down from the towers whenever Frollo was busy at the Ministry of Justice. When he was five, he started showing signs of accidental magic. I helped him control it, because if Frollo ever found out, he would have crucified the boy. His accidental magic was so strong, it caused three of the gargoyles to come to life. We think it was his magic's way of filling in the loneliness and his wanting friends. Two years ago, after his 8th birthday, we found that he had gained a love for the bells, he knew each bell by name. We found out when our bell ringer called in sick, and Quasimodo sneaked into the control room. You see, our bells are automated and run by computers..."

"What does 'automated' mean, and what are computers?" Draco asked

"I'll explained later." Remus answered

"OK"

Cleared his throat. "Anyway, Quasimodo found his way into the control room, while we were trying to get a substitute bell ringer. When we had finally decided to not have the bells ring that day, imagine our surprise when all of a sudden, the bells started to ringing beautifully. We found out that the bell ringer had meet Quasimodo a few times, and, finding that they had a common love for the bells, would sometimes let the boy join him in the control room. Quasimodo would also swing among the rafters of the bells towers, checking on the condition of the bells. We decided to make the boy our unofficial substitute bell ringer..."

"Last year, after his 9th birthday, Quasimodo started wanting to go outside and joined the other children. But as you know Frollo didn't want anyone knowing about the boy, so he forbid the boy going out. However, around Halloween last year, there was a costume party down in the square in front of Notre Dame. Quasimodo decided to sneak down and join the party, thinking people will just think his deformities were part of his costume. How he got down there, well, we found out that whenever Frollo would lock him up in the towers, along with swinging among the rafters, Quasimodo taught himself to climb all over the cathedral..."

"Anyway, he climbed down to the party, and the everyone there really did think he was just wearing a costume. Everything was going well, until a competition was announced for the best Halloween costume and still thinking he was wearing a costume, they pull Quasimodo up on stage. It wasn't until they asked all the contestants to remove their masks, they realised that his 'costume' was real. Now, normally, most wouldn't be bothered by his deformities, but some of the older teens had bought alcohol to the party and a lot of them were drunk. So, thinking Quasimodo cheated, they started throwing rubbish at the poor boy..."

"Oh my goodness, was he alright?" Narcissa asked

"Yes, but the problem was Frollo was walking past when it all started, and he was furious at Quasimodo for disobeying him. Before he could retrieved the boy, a young gypsy girl, by the name of Esmeralda, who was at the party, got up on stage and yelled at the crowd for bullying the poor boy. She even called Frollo out for just standing there and letting it happen. Frollo, whose hatred for gypsies was still strong, blamed the illegal alcohol on the gypsy and asked the police to arrest her. She thankfully got away and claimed sanctuary in Notre Dame, with her boyfriend, Phoebus. While there they meet and befriended Quasimodo. To show his appreciation for their kindness, he helped them escaped..."

"While they were escaping, Frollo staged a murder, and somehow placed the evidence near the local gypsy group, that he found that Esmeralda was part of. When he found out that Quasimodo was the reason that they escaped, he went up to the towers, and from what we found, he beat the boy up, and even whipped him his belt. When the gypsies were arrested for murder, Quasimodo was devastated. But, while he was cleaning himself up after the beating, he found hidden under a loose floorboard, a security tape from a local hotel. He found that the tape showed Frollo talking to a man who had just been released from prison. The tape caught parts of the conversation, and showed that Frollo had asked the man to murder the victim and plant the evidence on or near the gypsies, and he would pay him a big sum of money..."

"Quasimodo took the tape to the police station, and the police released the gypsies because of the new evidence. It was they were releasing them that found Frollo attempting to rape Esmeralda. He was arrested for being an accomplice to murder, attempted rape, and later child abuse. We found out the beating that day wasn't the first. A few years ago Quasimodo asked if he could have a camera and a video camera. It was at the trial we found out why he asked for them. He had collected evidence of the abuse by hiding the video camera and taking pictures after of the bruises and scars. They on the tapes and in Frollo's office, that he had been using an illegal cat o' nine tails whip on the boy. He was sentenced to life with no chance at parole..."

"Good! Such monsters don't deserve to be anywhere else but behind bars." Evelyn snapped, horrified that the man had gone that far

Severus shocked and outraged that his godson had suffered worst then he did during his childhood. He couldn't imagine that amount of physical and mental damage it has probably caused. He looked over the older man. "What happened to Quasimodo."

"I manage to gain Guardianship of him, and he has been assigned a case worker, who happens to be a witch. Ms Marie Forest is a potion mistress and along with helping Quasimodo overcome his past, she has been teaching him potions. She found he has an affinity to potions. Marie, Esmeralda, Phoebus, and I have helping Quasimodo get used to being out of the bell towers. A nearby holiday apartment block heard about the situation and offered one of their apartments for free. We are slowing getting there..."

Everyone was glad to hear that Quasimodo was getting the help he needed. Severus looked over at Lupin. "Do you think we can call a truce, so we may also help our godson?" He asked, sticking his hand out towards the werewolf

Lupin nodded and shook Severus' hand. "I think we can do that"

Smiled at the scene. "Now, I would believe you are all wanting to meet the boy. Just remember he used to his name being Quasimodo and he is very shy around new people, so take it slow with him"

"We understand." Lucius said

"Good. Now, Marie is just outside waiting with him. Mr Goldclaw, could you please let them in."

"Of course." The goblin signalled the doors to open

Everyone turned to doors, anxious to meet Quasimodo Frollo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Now, for all Disney fans, sorry it is not exactly the same as movie, but due to this story being based in the 21st century, I had to make changes after some research, like I choose the Halloween party, because The Feast of Fools died out around the 16th century. The part about the bells being automated and run by computer is also true. And Aaron Lustiger was the actual archbishop between 1981 and 2005.

As for those great songs from _Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)_ I might place them in somewhere later in the story

Please review!:)


End file.
